<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Fellas Is It Gay To Sit On Your Best Friends Lap? by Littledanceingdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001602">Hey Fellas Is It Gay To Sit On Your Best Friends Lap?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons'>Littledanceingdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Big Happy Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, Slow Burn, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray &amp; Natsu are both gay for one another but they won't:<br/>1) Admit it<br/>2) Realize the other feels the same<br/>3) Do Anything About It </p><p>ON HITAUS BECAUSE IM TRYING TO BE A RESPONSIBLE PERSON AND NOT RUN MYSELF RAGGED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Elfman Strauss &amp; Lisanna Strauss &amp; Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster &amp; Happy &amp; Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Wendy Marvell &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rogue Cheney &amp; Natsu Dragneel &amp; Sting Eucliffe &amp; Wendy Marvell &amp; Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm offened that Rouge Cheney isn't a fucking Character tag. This is where we went wrong has a fandom. But anyway this is a Gratsu Central fanfic so I'm sorry if you clicked this for the other ships. (They have their own moments but it's not exactly focused on.) ANYWAY Hello!!!! It's me!!!! Again!!!!! I did it!!!! And my wrist started hurting that's the only reason this shit isn't at 7K for the first chapter LIKE I WANTED TO DO. I should just get a robot arm at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natsu had a weird feeling about Gray. It was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad, it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was more life altering but not in a bad way. He always knew he wasn’t completely straight. Sure, girls are great but so are guys and nonbinary buddies! At least, that's how Natsu saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at his favorite bench in the guild, staring at Gray. The Ice Mage was you guessed it, shirtless. Natsu was used to seeing him shirtless but it doesn’t mean he doesnt get surprised when Gray is wearing a shirt and then the next moment he's missing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he even strip that fast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And the next piece of clothing to go is his pants. Cana just rolls her eyes at their resident  stripper. “ Gray! “ Mira calls from the side of the Guild he was just on. “ Yeah Mira? “ Gray calls back, looking confused. Instead of answering Mira lobs the pile of clothes she’s holding at Gray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of nailing Gray the pile knocks down Natsu’s best friend, Happy. “ Oh shit! “ Cana curses slamming her barrel down. “ HAPPY. “ Natsu finds himself moving, he doesn't remember how or when he got there, kneeling and pulling clothes off of his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ugh. “ Happy groans, opening one eye when Natsu has gotten the rest of the clothes off of him. “ There you are ya drama queen! “ Natsu jokes and Happy laughs. “ Hey! You try getting hit by clothes at my size! “ Happy complains. The whole guild lets out a breath of relief. “ Godness! I’m so sorry Happy! “ Mira looks close to tears. She’s sitting on the floor with her hands clutched to her chest. “ It’s okay Mira! “ Happy tries to console her, reaching out with small paws for a hug. Natsu laughs at the crying pair. “ C’mon Mira we should get Ice cream! “ Natsu says with a smile while he helps Mira to her feet. She smiles bright and joyful. “ We should see if they want some too! “ Mira suggests and Natsu grins wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oi! Lisanna! Elfman! “ Natsu yells through the guild hall. “ Yeah Natsu? “ Elfman yells back with Lisanna by his side. “ Want Ice cream? “ Natsu asks, resulting in Elfman and Lisanna running over instead of answering. Mira giggles at her family's antics. Happy is still in Mira’s arms and Natsu is still holding her hand. A silent passage of forgiveness. She smiles wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Huh. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy is watching them all interact. Gray looks at her funny. “ What is it? “ he questions. Levy looks over her shoulder. “ Oh! You haven’t seen them interact much have you? “ She asks, turning back to Lucy. “ I had no idea they were that close! “  Lucy exclaims, throwing her hands up. Gray snorts at her. “ Natsu and Lisanna basically raised Happy. “ Lucy looks flabbergasted. “ raised?! “ Levy laughs at her, one hand on her book and the other on her chest. “ Stop talking shit. “ Natsu rolls his eyes at the blond with both hands on his hips. Lucy jumps, “ What?! Since when did you get here?! “ she genuinely looks startled. '' By walking. “ Natsu sarcastically responds. '' Lucy starts to open her mouth to say something back but Gray interrupts. " Let me guess, you are here because you know I like cold things. " He looks dead at Natsu. The Fire Mage rolls his eyes but he does nod. " I'm just making sure you still want your weird plain chocolate ice cream cone. " He gestures at Mira with a slightly exaggerated annoyed expression. Gray snorts. " Yeah that's fine and You know you don't have to listen to Mira right? " He questions. Natsu stares at him like he's an idiot. " Okay okay I get it dumbass. Now shoo we have shit to do. " Natsu flips him off when he walks away and Gray rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Anyway, “ Gray starts, propping his book up. “ Wait! Wait before we start, how did you not just try and fight Natsu for flipping you off? “ Lucy looks at him with curiosity in her eyes. “ Natsu has been doing that for years now. “ Levy explains. Lucy instantly looks horrified. “ He's been doing that for years?! “ She sounds like the rich girl she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of this. “ Im sorry I’m late! “ Freed runs up to their table, the book is under his arm. “ It's fine, Freed! “ Levy smiles at him as he sits down. “ We haven't even started because Lucy is apparently shocked about everything to do with Natsu and other people. “ Freed actually sweat drops at that. “ Why? I thought she was his best friend? “ Gray shakes his head. “ No you're thinking of me. “ he says shaking his head. “ All you two do is fight! “ Lucy exclaims looking genuinely shocked. “ Actually they really are best friends. “ Levy explains. “ Yeah, I grew up with the asshat. I'm allowed to still be pissy about all the times he’s singed my damn hair. “ Gray scowls, hands gripping his book. “ That happened way too often. “ Freed puts his head in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait doesn't he have more best friends?! “ Lucy asks and everyone at the table laughs. ‘ Oh my god! “ Levy wheezes against the table. “ He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Freed’s voice is strained from laughing. “ Oh fuck thats the funniest shit you have ever said Lucy! “ Gray swears, his book is on the table and both arms are wrapped around his middle. “ Eh?! Why wouldn’t he? “ Lucy cries, clenching her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mr Trust issues wouldn’t even be able to even if he wanted to. '' Gray explains, wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes. “ Oh so I’m Mr trust issues now? “ Natsu snarks from behind Gray. An ice cream is in one hand and without a blink he sets it on fire. Gray however apparently knows exactly what to do. With one hand Gray tips Natsu’s weight gently. The Dragon Slayer sits on his lap with both arms crossed and an expression Lucy has never seen before. With one hand Gray makes a flower. Upon closer inspection the flower is a sunflower. Worlessly Gray hands it to Natsu. Natsu stares at it, cradling it in both hands. Tears fill his eyes, Gray wipes the tears away. “ I’m not weird am I? “ he barely whispers the question. “ Nah. “ Gray says. Simply dismissing it entirely. “ Being weird is a Fairy Tail trademark but so is being traumatized. “ Gray says it's like it's the natural order of things. With a startling realization Lucy realizes Gray is right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Being weird isn’t bad. “ Gray pulls Natsu so he’s leaning against Gray’s torso. “ It’s just a Fairy Tail thing. “ that's what gets Natsu to smile slightly. He pokes Gray with the flower. “ You are still an asshole. “ Natsu says. Gray just rolls his eyes. “ So are you dickhead. “ Gray pokes Natsu’s cheek. “ Guess we are just a couple of assholes. “ Natsu jokes. Gray snorts. “ Sounds accurate. “ He rests his chin in Natsu’s hair. “ Alright so This fucking book- “ Gray starts off their book club and everyone goes along. Lucy however watches the Dragon Slayer with concerned eyes. But watching the way Gray instantly fixed what he did and made the Dragon Slayer comfortable soothed her worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu was comfortable. He really did not want to move. He always found he never wanted to move out of Gray’s lap. In fact Natsu could just sleep here. So he falls asleep, feeling the dream world catch him in it’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natsu is trying to write something. The world is dim, almost as dark when it’s night out. His hand moves frantically, pen stribbling words Natsu can’t read on a page. ‘ If I die here, Please burn my remains so I may die fully in the place that he has always held me. ‘ the translation comes and Natsu doesn’t know what to do. He never likes these dreams, they are always without the light his guild spreads. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The body looks around, looking at the worn buildings as if they are searching for something. ‘ There you are. ‘ a voice whispers from the dark. He tenses and is more than disturbed when Gray walks out of the shadows. ‘ Natsu. ‘ his dark gaze seems to slap Natsu. ‘ Fuck off Gray. ‘ the words come with a malice he only shows enemies. ‘ Wrong. ‘ then all he knows is pain. Out of instinct Natsu flips out. Magic shoving Gray back and off of him. ‘ Asshole! ‘ he hisses, rage in his veins like he’s never felt before. ‘ There you are END. ‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Oh fuck off. ‘ END snarls and Gray's skull caves under his punch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Natsu! “ Gray’s hand is holding him down. His body tenses. “ Gray? “ god he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> how badly his voice cracks. “ I’m here. “ he whispers, running a hand through Natsu’s hair. He hangs onto those words, trying to calm down his heart. He closes his eyes, clinging to Gray’s presence. When he manages to calm down partially the first thing he’s aware of is he lost the flower. Natsu doesn't know why that upsets him as much as it does. “ I melted it. “ he whispers, body shaking and tears already gathering in his eyes. “ I fucking- “ the sob that rips itself from him makes Gray concerned. “ Natsu it’s okay. “ Gray brushes the tears away. “ It’s okay. Do you want another one? “ Gray nuzzles at his wild pink hair. Natsu doesn't even need to answer for Gray to make another one. It’s just as intricate as the first one. Patterns swirl in the petals that remind Natsu of his own fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, careful with his body temperature. “ Thanks. “ Natsu sounds a little better, his voice doesn’t have any of the terror from before. His eyes snap open. “ I didn’t burn anyone did I?! “ Natsu is jerking up from his spot, the flower is still clutched in one hand. Gray snorts, almost amused. “ No dumbass. “ Gray pulls him back down. “ You just lit your hands on fire. “ he explains softly. Not mentioning that he punched the air with that fist. The hit itself was only one Natsu would punch an enemy with, never once would he dare to hit a Fairy Tail member like that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu shifts and buries his face in Gray's pulse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so it was one of those dreams. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jellal is worse than Erza.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jellal and Erza are both powerful people in a relationship but only one of them always wins arguments. (Spoiler: It's not Erza)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! So my wrist is still dying. Which is bullshit and I think I'm being stopped from writting for a whole day just because Mom wants fireworks. So sad boy hours O P E N. Also Jellal is definitely secretly terrifying and my evidence is that one episode in the last season where Erza gets hurt and Jellal goes full murder mode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gray isn't the best with showing emotions and it's definitely not often he breaks down. It still happens however, just like with anyone. Luckily Natsu is always there to pick him up. He’s tucked against Natsu’s chest, allowing the man's heart beat to lull him into a  gentle sleep. Natsu runs one warm hand through his hair, messing up the dark strands. “ Sh, go to sleep. '' he increased his body temperature. Gray falls into his dreams at the gentle promise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be safe here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ I’ll keep you safe ‘ Natsu whispers into his hair. Gray clings to the Dragon Slayer, hands digging into golden skin. ‘ I don’t want to be ripped apart again. ‘ he confesses into the starry night sky above them. The stars themselves seem to twinkle with understanding. ‘ Love, you are safe. ‘ Natsu presses a kiss to Gray’s temple. ‘ We aren’t the only ones here. ‘ he explains softly, ‘ The stars themselves are on our side. ‘ Natsu nuzzles at Gray, as if everything is perfect. In a way he supposes everything is perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gray hadn’t understood what Natsu meant. ‘ What did you mean? Stars are not alive, how can they be on our side Natsu? ‘ he asks, wanting to understand. Natsu shakes his head at him. ‘ Lucy comes out. ‘ he asks the stars and Gray is wowed by the light that shines down. All of the stars send one stream of pure light downwards to the ground. Once it all clears a blond woman with keys hooked to her dress stands. With a startling realization Gray realizes he can see stars shimmering under her skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Hello. ‘ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gray's world goes black. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ What's happening?! Who are you?! ‘ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Oh Gray, what a stupid little boy. ‘ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls off of Natsu. Fear digs it’s clawed hands into his skin. Black slowly grows along his body, for a moment Gray thinks he can see stars trapped in it. “ Gray. “ Natsu stands in front of him, his warmth making the room feel normal again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ I’ll keep you safe ‘ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gray can see that same promise in Natsu’s eyes and all at once he doesn't remember why he was so scared. “ Natsu. ``His name is said like a prayer. Begging for something he doesn’t know, wishing for a way to be whole again. Natsu wraps Gray in his arms and he feels whole. The world rights itself and the stars return to normal. He knows it’s a promise, oen unspoken but shared between them both so effortlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay there who knows how long, buried against one another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I love you. I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gray wants to scream it from the roof. To sear his words across the sky with the intent of it being viewed from anywhere. He knows it’s irrational to want that, when the man in his arms knows more than anyone just how much Gray loves him. “ C’mon love. “ Natsu says, tugging Gray back into their bed. For once Gray goes willingly, allowing himself to be trapped in an inferno of heat that is Natsu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wake up the next day with giggles and kisses. Gray doesn’t ever want to get out of this bed, not when Natsu is here. Unfortunately they both have to get out of bed or else Erza will kill them. That thought alone is enough for Gray to kiss Natsu one last time and gets out of their comfortable bed. He can feel Natsu’s eyes on him while he tugs on a pair of pants. Gray wants to laugh when the eyes follow him to the coat rack they have for the many jackets they both own. Gray tugs on the nearest one, which happens to be Natsu’s. “ C’mon flame brain stop staring and get dressed before Erza breaks the door down and kills us both. “ Gray jokes, watching his very nude boyfriend scramble out of the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’ll go get Happy ready. “ Gray is out the bedroom door with one last glance at his very hot boyfriend. Gray opens Happy’s room door rather gently. The Exceede himself is still sound asleep, curled up on his favorite pillow with a fish print pillow case on it. Gray smiles softly at the sight. He walks over, reaching out and gently waking Happy up. “ Nemh. “ Happy complains, rolling over on the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ C’mon Happy get up. “ Gray slightly shakes him again. This time it works, the exceede is up and still a little sleepy. “ Gray? “ Happy mumbles, slowly getting up. “ Hey bud, we gotta go on a job. “ He picks up his teammate and grabs the green fish pouch that’s on Happy’s wall on his way out the door. By the time Natsu comes out of their bedroom breakfast is ready and Happy is already eating. “ Thanks Gray. “ Natsu presses a kiss to his cheek before sitting down. He snorts at Natsu’s antics but sets a plate down in front of him with a kiss to the forehead. Gray mid bite checks the time and nearly has a heart attack. “ Shit. “ he curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Babe! “ Natsu exclaims, looking horrified. It takes a second for gray to put two and two together. “ Oh he’s heard worse from Erza! But the important thing here is- “ a loud thud cuts off first of Gray’s sentence. “ We are late. “ he finishes, voice much smaller. Natsu pales, not looking behind him where Erza stands in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh Erza! “ Happy exclaims looking excited. “ What are you doing here? “ he asks, confused. Erza’s gaze sweeps across all of them. Gray tries to not let his fear show through but he might be failing. “ Gray. “ she says calmly and Gray knows it’s a trap. “ Hey Erza. “ he winces at the fear showing through in his words. “ ERZA SCARLET. “ a male voice yells. “ YOU SHOULDN'T BE KICKING DOWN DOORS! “ Jellal himself comes around the corner, walking into the kitchen. “ Hello Gray, Natsu and Happy. “ he pauses his scolding to say before continuing on. “ I know for a damn fact you did not eat before heading out! “ Jellal hisses. “ You have no right to be irritated with them for being responsible! “ Erza is nodding frantically and Gray feels like he’s hallucinating. “ What the fuck? “ Natsu is half turned looking at the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jellal narrows his eyes at Natsu. In an instant Gray’s stupid boyfriend is turning around and shoving food into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought someone could be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>worse </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>than Erza. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway fuckin my friend sent me a damn meme and it was just a fuckin Gooby Goober amv thing but the SpongeBob character's where human and I Hated It. Anyway poor Natsu, Happy &amp; Gray witnessing Jellal go into Mom ™ mode. </p><p>I don't know how it ended like that. But it's definitely a fairy tail thing. I swear everytime I write for this fandom it turns into a meme somehow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Body tempature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanony chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So on my Tumblr I made a: Things we could of had is Mashima wasn't a coward and inspired by said list is: Natsu &amp; Gray having wack as shit body tempatures because of their magic. However both have trained to function normally under the tempature change so they are perfectly fine! Also small HC that: Igneel gave Natsu the last of his power and it's not temporary. (Reason why Natsu is able to violently increase his magic power when needed) anyway my wrist is still dying and I don't know if I'll be able to update on: Friday. I know for fourth of July weekend I'm gonna be busy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natsu plops himself on Gray’s lap, without even a hint of hesitation. The guild is already used to their shenanigans and affectionate ways. The world around them is almost paused for a second, it’s clear they are so wrapped up in one another that they aren't noticing anything else. Lucy feels like screaming at Natsu. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the middle of a reading and no matter how much Natsu pouts and says he just wanted affection he will not escape her wrath. “ Natsu. “ she says already feeling the irritation build. “ No. “ hes quick to cut her of as if this is a fucking game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy stares at him for a moment. “ Natsu are you trying to piss her off? “ Gray cuts in smoothly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, someone on my side of things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But affection. “ the mage whines and nuzzles closer to Gray. “ Natsu no. “ ‘Gray says it softly which won't make the dragon slayer get up anytime soon. “ That's it! “ Lucy stands up ignoring Levy’s fearful words. She pretends she doesn't see the shared lock between Levy and Freed. “ Natsu, you are grounded from Gray. '' she declares as if she found the solution. Natsu pouts at her with wide eyes that would work on anyone but Lucy. “ No Gray until we are done with this! “ Natsu looks at her in horror. “ No. “ she stands firm in her decision. Reluctantly Natsu gets off of his declared best friend, who is also pouting. “ Lucy! “ Gray is whining at her with a pout that is slightly cracking her resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy takes a breath and steels herself. “ No Gray. “ she says like an exasperated mother. Gray pouts more but he does pick up his book again. Surprisingly they continue on with their previous discussion until Erza walks up with a concerned expression. “ What is it Erza? “ Levy asks, looking up from her book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why is Natsu not with Gray? “ she asks, arms crossed. Freed speaks up this time, “ He was distracting Gray during our meeting and Lucy grounded him from Gray until we are done. “ he finishes with an exasperated smile. Erza raises an eyebrow. “ Is this true Lucy? “ The calm gaze on her gives her some hope. “ Yes. “ she confirms. Erza nods with approval. “ I'm surprised he even did listen. “ Gray pouts further at those words. Lucy sighs, “ Gray you get to have Natsu back after this. “ she tries to console him again and he just sighs louder. Erza snorts slightly, covering her amused smile with a hand. “ Someone’s missing Natsu. “ she teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray grumbles. “  He's warm. It's like a comfy warm blanket right out of the dryer. “ Gray is still pouting. “ Gray! “ Natsu appears out of nowhere, sitting back down in his lap again. The sad expression from before is gone. “ Natsu! “ Gray looks all too happy to have the flame head back in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Natsu! “ Lucy cries. “ I said after we are done! “ Natsu scowls at her. “ So Erza gets to interrupt but I can't?! “ Gray nuzzles closer to Natsu. “ He does have a point you know. “ Gray speaks up, hooking his chin over Natsu’s shoulder. Lucy groans and slams her head on the table. Erza laughs softly. “ My bad Lucy. “ she says it with a smile and Lucy can’t help but forgive her. With a sigh Lucy picks her head up from the table. “ Just try to not be distracted, Gray. “ she grumbles, adjusting her notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you told Lucy that she would understand why Natsu loves to cuddle with Gray then she would have called you crazy. As it turns out Gray is just a miniature a/c constantly. At all times Gray is cool while the world is not. And apparently he’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>colder </span>
  </em>
  <span>when no one is touching him. Natsu and grinned while he told her that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Yeah luce! Gray has insane control over his body temperature! “ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was excited to show her. Gray had gotten water dumped on him while he was sitting by Natsu. Lucy expected it to soak through his clothes but the water itself froze. Chunks of ice slam into a very startled Gray. “ Natsu you asshole! “ he hisses, brushing off the chunks of ice. “ Why the fuck do you always do this?! “ Gray stands up, setting the book aside and brushing off all the ice on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Whoa. “ Lucy is absolutely starstruck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he do that?! What?! How did Natsu know it would do that!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gray gives her a irritated look. “ Of course he was showing you that. “ he grumbles, taking off one of his boots and shaking the ice out of it. “ You both are fucking cancelled. “ Gray hisses angrily. Lucy however is just shocked. “ How did you do that?! “ she exclaims, wanting to know the logic behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Lucy sees the boys body tempatures at work is when Elfman grabs Natsu’s arm and immidetely curses. The massive man yanks his hand away. “ Oh my god! “ Natsu has Elfmans hand in his with a frantic expression. “ Wendy! Get over here! “ Natsu calls, at a random direction in the guild. Lucy moves closer out of curiosity. “ Did you burn him? “ Gray asks from the table hes at. Natsu, with tears in hsi eys nods. “ Natsu it’s okay. “ Elfman tries to calm the Dragon Slayer down. “ You can’t control that very well. “ Elfman wipes away Natsu’s tearas with hsi good hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What happened? “ Lucy asks Gray, feeling a bit out of the loop. Gray turns to look at her. “ Natsu has a hard time getting his body tempature at a level where it wont burn people. “ he explains. Lucy nods slightly, “ Is it because of his magic? “ she asks. Gray nods at her. “ It’s goteen worse since Igneel gave Natsu his magic. “ he explains softly, “ Natsu feels bad anytime he burns someone on accident. “ he finishes. “ That’s horrible. “ Lucy whispers, watching Wendy heal Elfman’s hand. Natsu is hovering by them but also not letting hismelf touch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah. “ Gray watches the Dragon Slayer with burning eyes. After a second of watching Gray gets up from his spot. Lucy watches him walk over to Natsu. The pink haired man moves out of the way of Gray’s hand. She can see them talking, Natsu looks away and Gray reaches out again. The ice mage pulls Natsu into his arms, comfortably settling down. Natsu is still, he looks salmsot shocked. Lucy watches steam start to rise from Gray and Natsu. Frowning she watches Gray, who doesn’t seem to be in any sort of pain. “ I told you Dumbass, it’s gonna take more than that to burn me. “ Gray says, a smirk on his lips. Natsu is clinging back to him, burying his face in Gray’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the link to said list if anyone wants to actually read it:<br/>https://illiterate-sasquatch.tumblr.com/post/622552712377253888/im-back-with-more-because-what-is-self-control</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it!!!! Definitely going to be multiple chapters! I'm so happy to be writing my favorite disaster gays again. But anyway heres my Tumblr url because occasionally I spit out good things and also because I need to just be the whole fandom since APPARENTLY y'all living under rocks or something: illiterate-sasquatch</p><p>Anyways bye dudes I'll see you guys next time! (Let's be honest it's probably gonna be a few hours.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>